


The One Where Sam Relaxes

by marquessofpembroke



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marquessofpembroke/pseuds/marquessofpembroke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Season 7 Episode 17, "The Born-Again Identity".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Sam Relaxes

Sam Winchester stretched out on the small cot, his back propped against the cheap metal headboard. The hunter frowned as he shifted; the pillow he was using as a cushion had slid down, causing the metal bars to press into his back. He turned and propped it back up, stilling as he heard a voice.

“It’s a good thing you don’t sleep, Samsquatch.”

Sam almost didn’t hear it, the owner was soft-spoken, almost sad, barely heard over the drone of the in-window air conditioning unit.  He turned his head, bloodshot hazel eyes widening at the sight in front of him.

Gabriel perched on the footboard, his feet pressed into the mattress. The fallen/dead archangel looked exactly as he had the last time Sam saw him. Same red plaid shirt, same blue jeans, same green jacket.

“You…” Sam’s voice cracked from disuse. “You died. Back in Indiana.”

Gabriel shrugged slightly, his mouth quirking up in a smirk. “Trickster.”

Sam blinked twice, his mind turning over the information slowly. The exhausted hunter huffed out a laugh. “Why come back now?”

Gabriel slid from the footboard onto the mattress itself with a small bounce. “Well, there are some that call me an angel of mercy, so there’s one possibility.”

Sam snorted with a smile. “You killed Dean multiple times and tortured college students with _National Enquirer_ articles. I wouldn’t call you merciful.”

“I said ‘some’, didn’t necessarily mean you.”

Sam laughed softly, shaking his head. “Really though, why are you here? Why now?”

Gabriel smiled sadly at the hunter and motioned to the room they were in. “Heard big brother put you in here.”

Sam narrowed his eyes and snapped, “Dean didn’t-“

Gabriel shook his head, hands raised in a defensive position, “I didn’t mean _your_ big brother, Sammy.”

Sam closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. “Yeah.”

Gabriel chuckled. “What happened to your big bad wall thing?”

“It br-“ Sam stopped his sentence short.

“What?”

“You…you shouldn’t know about that.” Sam peeked one eye open and clenched his jaw as the angel on the bed morphed into the devil. Literally.

“You know,” Gabriel’s voice continued as Lucifer smirked. “If I had known Gabriel relaxed you so much, I would have used him a long time ago.”


End file.
